Human
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: A day in the lifes if the cats where human. A collection of drabbles and one-shots. AU of course. Finally, Alonzo, Demeter and Etcetera up.
1. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer

Mungojerrie was awoken by busy workers who obviously were heading off to work. He groaned as he tried to stand up, but failed miserably as he fell down. He heard a high pitched giggle which could only mean one thing.  
'I'm glad you had a good night sleep Rumpleteazer' A young fiery redhead with the freckles came out from behind the garbage pouting.  
'I wanted to surprise you. How did you know it was me?' Jerrie chuckled at his sister.  
'Your laugh is an exquisite individual and could never been mistaken for any other.' Teazer stopped for a few seconds, figuring out what Jerrie had just said. She nodded when she finally figured it out. 'Well, I guess it's off to another day of entertaining the public.' Teazer nodded enthusiastically and clapped their hands as they headed to the park. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were seventeen years old and they ran away from home when they were twelve. They spend their days trying to earn money to survive by using their skills, and if that didn't work, they'll simply steal some. It was all quite simple really. When they arrived at the park, they immediately started to work on the act. It didn't last very long because it started to rain heavily.  
'Oh poop' Teazer cried as she crossed her arms. If there was one thing that Teazer hated, it was the rain. 'Now what are we supposed to do?' Jerrie laughed at Teazer being so upset over a bit of rain. 'What's so funny?' She hated it when Jerrie laughed at her for no reason.  
'You're just so adorable when you're upset.' Teazer stared at him evilly for a second, but then laughed.  
'I'm adorable when I do just about anything.' She stated which Jerrie nodded too. To him, she always looks like a five year old. It started to rain heavier and thunder appeared when Mungojerrie had a brilliant idea for them to go.  
'Why don't we go to the coppers place? It's always warm and toasty in there. Plus, I heard they're getting a new recruit today'  
'That's a brilliant idea Jer! We haven't been there in ages!' Teazer exaggerated on the a.  
'What are you talking about? We were just there the other day?' Jerrie asked confused.  
'I mean under our own free will. Not you getting arrested for stealing and me coming in to bail you out.' Teazer replied simply.  
'Oh yeah, I was meant to ask you about that. Where did you get the money?' Teazer just giggled and said nothing. Jerrie sighed; he hated it when Teazer did bad things. They have formed a bit of a bond with the coppers.

After a while of walking, they finally got to the police station and it was still bucketing down. When they went in, they immidiatley felt warm and a timid young man appeared.  
'M-may I help you?' he asked. It was obvious he was the new guy. Teazer came up to him and gave him a gigantic hug.  
'Hello and welcome to your new job at Little Belloes police station, or as it is often referred to, the coppers place. I am Mungojerrie and this is my younger sister Rumpleteazer. Yes, we know, weird names. You shall be seeing us regularly because of our, er, habits. We hope you have a great time working with the extraordinary people who work here.' The new guy looked confused as they said all this.  
'I'm Alonzo' he said and stared at them blankly.  
'Where's Rob? I want to see how his big date went last night' Teazer laughed but before Alonzo could say anything, Teazer started to skip away to a random empty desk and sat down. Alonzo stared at her before staring at Jerrie. Jerrie began to feel uncomfortable so he decided to go and sit next to Teazer.

When he sat on the desk, a cheerful man appeared. Teaze jumped up and ran over to him enthusiastically.  
'So, how was the big date?' she asked.  
'It was amazing. I really think Demeter's the one. You know?' Teazer smiled and gave him a huge hug. She liked hugs, they make her feel nice. Jerrie came up and gave him a pat on the back.  
'Good on ya mate.'  
'Thanks Jer.' Jerrie looked outside and noticed that it had stopped raining.  
'Well, I'll guess we'll be seeing you guys later' Teazer and Jerrie were almost out when they heard a deep  
'Mungojerrie, can you come here for a second?' They turned to see the captain standing in front of a door leading into his office.  
'Sure, I guess. Teazer, you can go and set up the "stage" and I'll be right there.' Teazer nodded and ran away. Jerrie walked cautiously to the captains office and sat down on the chair.  
'Mungojerrie, it has come to our attention that you are a gifted young man.' Jerrie nodded, he had always been smarter then most people he knew, sometimes even the captain. 'Well, we all pitched in and well, you're going to Yale.' The captain almost laughed. Jerrie just sat there in disbelief, he started to smile.  
'Wow, me and Tea..' he got cut off by the captain.  
'No, I'm sorry but Rumpleteazer can't go with you to Yale.' Jerrie stopped smiling.  
'Then I'm not going. There's no way I'm leaving her alone.'  
'But she won't be alone. We'll look after her. I can't see why you won't let anyone besides you look after Rumpleteazer.' Jerries expression dimed.  
'It's a complicated issue ok!' he growled and started to leave.  
'Hey' Jerrie turned around and caught a giant sandwich the captain threw to him. 'Just think about it, ok.'  
'Ok.'

When he arrived back at the park, he spotted Teazer doing some of her acrobatic tricks with the mangy old hat in front of her.  
'How much money do we have so far?' he enquired while tearing the sandwich in half.  
'How should I know?' Teazer replied, trying not to break her concentration. Jerrie glared down at the hat.  
'$7.90. Not bad.' He said while taking a bite of the sandwich. Teazer stopped her trick and stood up stretching.  
'How did you figure that out?' she asked but Jerrie just shrugged. She just had to live with the fact that her brother was smarter then her. After taking a bite out of her sandwich, she noticed that something seemed to be worrying him. 'What did captain have to say to you?' she asked.  
'Nothing' Jerrie replied, avoiding her glare.  
'Please Jerrie, tell me.' Teazer cried, she hated it when Jerrie kept secrets. Jerrie looked at her and chuckled.  
'I promise you Tea, it's nothing.' He had made his choice. There was no way in hell he would leave his baby sister.

_Yes, I know. Sucky ending. Please review anyway. Ideas for other characters are very much appreciated._


	2. Victoria, Plato and Quaxo

Victoria was awoken by her younger step-sister jumping on her bed enthusiastically. Vitoria groaned, she had another late night and wasn't feeling very well.

'Vic, wake up. Father's home from his business trip!!' The little girl giggled, while she continued to jump. Victorias father was a rich and powerful C.E.O of a major corporation so he was often away.

'Sally, if you don't get of my bed this instant, I'll tell Janet the real reason you didn't go to her violin recital' Victoria half joked, half threatened. It took affect instantly because Sally ran away instantly. Unwillingly, Victoria got up and headed down to the kitchen.

'Morning Miss Victoria' one of the maids said as she was washing up the bowls that the cook used to make the family breakfast.

'Emma, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me miss?' Emma nodded.

'Alright then Victoria, you're father's looking for you.'

'Wow, tell him that I can't wait.' Victoria said sarcastically. She used to love her father before he married that woman she's supposed to call mum.

'Why don't you tell him? Your family's in the dining room. They're waiting for you so they can begin breakfast.' Victoria made a face of displeasure before heading to the dining room. When she arrived she saw her sister looking at the pancakes with hunger and her father looking at the newspaper. Her "mother" was looking straight at her. Victoria sat down on the chair uneasily.

'Well, it's nice to that you finally decided to join us' Her "mother" said harshly, which was completely ignored by her father. So much for him wanting to see her.

'Can we eat now daddy?' Sally asked sweetly which received a grumble. Happily, she started to eat the pancakes that had been tormenting her. Victoria on the other hand couldn't eat for she felt as if she was getting fat.  
'I'm not hungry' Victoria said after noticing her father looking at her. He shook his head before going back to reading the paper.

'You were late home last night' Victoria's "mother" said while sipping some tea.

'Yeah, sorry about that.' Victoria cringed. She just had to wait for the breakfast to be over before she could go to her dancing lesson.

Victoria had been accepted into one of the finest dancing schools in the world. Only the wealthiest could go there. She walked into the room to be greeted with a kiss by her boyfriend, Plato.

'Hey babes, once again, I'm really sorry about last night' Plato apologized. Victoria laughed, he was always so sweet.

'It's ok.'

'Good, so you ready for tonight?' Plato had a surprise for her so Victoria was extremely excited to find out what.

'Yeah.' She said kissing him again. That was the worst moment for their dancing teacher, Miss Daee to come in.

'You'll have plenty time for your smittened love after this lesson' Miss Daee said angrily. Everyone quickly hurried to the spots where they started off their lessons, noticing that there was an empty spot.

'Where is Quaxo this time?' Miss Daee said, trying to stay calm but no one replied. Miss Daee was a rather scary woman. At that very moment, a small teenager entered the room. Some people sighed and some people tried not to laugh. Victoria just shook her head.

'I'm sorry I'm late.' He apologized before running to the empty spot.

'Alright then, now that someone has decided to join us,' Miss Daee hissed, making Quaxo blush slightly. 'We can start of with our warm-up before I can tell you who got the leads for our upcoming production. Everyone smiled instantly. The other day, everyone preformed in front of a panel and Victoria was pretty sure that she got the lead. They did their warm-ups quite easily but everyone could only think about what they could get. When the warm up was finished, everyone huddled together while Miss Daee got the list. As soon as she put it up, everyone ran to it as fast as they could. Victoria could have cried when she saw it. She didn't get the lead; in fact, she only got one of the minor characters. Dancing was meant to be the one thing that she was able to do but as it turned out, she couldn't. Plato came over to her and gave her a hug. He didn't get the lead either. The female lead was won by a girl called Roxanne and the male lead by Quaxo. Even though no one liked to admit it, Quaxo was the best dancer at the school. The way he danced was moving. The technique was flawless and his passion could be clearly visible. No one liked him though. He would hardly talk to anyone and no one knew anything about his family. Every other dancer had a rich and powerful well known family. Platos' father was a well known actor and singer for instance. Quaxo was very strange, but when you saw him dance, he creates a whole new feeling inside you. For the rest of the lesson, they learned the choreography for the fist dance in their performance.

When Victoria arrived home, she noticed that he father wasn't there. 'Great' she mumbled to herself. When he just came from a business trip, he has to go to another. Well, at least she has the date with Plato to look forward to. She entered her room to notice that once again, Sally was jumping on her bed. Didn't that girl have her own room?

'Guess what Vic! I got the lead for my ballet!' Sally squealed. Sally went to the best junior ballet school and was already better then Victoria. Victoria tried to smile but couldn't.

'Wow, that's really great' she said.

'Yeah, I know. I'm going to go tell mummy' Sally ran out of the room leaving Victoria alone. She fell onto her bed and started to cry. After a while, she fell asleep.

When Victoria woke up again, it was dark outside. She looked at the time and saw that it was 8:15. Plato was meant to meet her at 8:30 and it normally takes her like an hour to get ready. Quickly, she got ready and just when she put on her ear rings; there was a knock at her window. She ran and opened it, Plato climbed in.

'My, my, aren't we looking beautiful' Plato said admiringly.

'You say that whatever I wear' Victoria blushed. After all, she was only wearing a plaint-shirt and skinny jeans.

'Well, it's true' Plato laughed meekly. Victoria and Plato climbed down the tree sneakily, like a ninja and headed to Platos' car.

'Where are we going?' Victoria asked.

'It's a surprise' Plato laughed back, giving Victoria a quick kiss.

After about twenty minutes, the smell of fairy floss ad popcorn filled the air along with the sound of laughter. They were at the circus!! Victoria squealed, she had told Plato that she really wanted to go to the circus.

'I love you Plato!' she said when they got out of the car, still amazed by the sight of the circus.

'I love you to Vic.' He replied happily. 'We better go now so we can sit up front. I already bought the tickets earlier so we don't have to wait in line' Victoria actually jumped with excitement. Wasn't Plato just the perfect boyfriend? They went inside the tent and sat as close to the front as they could. Then, the circus began.

The circus was amazing. The skill of all of them was, well, amazing. The acrobats did tricks that Victoria never even dreamed of and the clowns were the funniest things that both Victoria and Plato have ever seen. All of a sudden, the lights went out and anticipation of the room was rather high.

'I've heard of this' Plato whispered to Victoria. 'The Magical Mister Mistoffolees they call him. Supposed to be some master magician'

'Well, I'll be the judge of that' Victoria snickered back. A deep voice came from the loud speakers. It sung.

'The modern magicians have something to learn, from Mister Mistoffolees conjuring turn…' A light bright appeared in the middle of the ring and there stood Mistoffolees. However, even though he was all glittered up, Victoria could recognize who it was straight away.

'Quaxo' she whispered.

Quaxos skill of magic was magical. It was close to his ballet abilities, but when he preformed his magic, it didn't have the same passion. Almost as if he didn't want to do it. When he got to the big finale, he asked for a volunteer. Victoria raised her hand but Quaxo looked straight past her to another old woman. She came on the 'stage' a little bit scared of what Quaxo would do to her.

'What's your name my lovely?' Quaxo asked, sounding charming. Victoria heard some younger girls giggle and she smiled. She never realized it before, but Quaxo was actually rather cute.

'Helena' the old woman replied, still sounding nervous, which got a few sympathy laughs.

'Don't worry Helena, you're in good hands.' He smiled as he pulled a large cloak out of no where. He put it over Helena and before she knew it, Victoria was at the exact spot that Helena just was.

There were lots of oohs and aahs from the audience but Victoria was speechless. She looked around and saw Helena sitting where she just was, a little bit shaken and Plato also amazed. Then, she turned to Quaxo but instead of seeing delight, she saw that he was shocked and scared. Quickly, he turned to the audience and bowed.

'Thank you for visiting Circus Romar and I hope you have a splendid evening' he muttered quickly before running out of the exit. Everyone was confused but thought that it had finished so everyone started to leave. Plato came up to Victoria and hugged her.

'You were absolutely amazing' he said.

'Thanks' she muttered and they started heading towards the car. 'Plato, I just have to go to the, err, toilets' Victoria lied. Palto shrugged and headed toward the car alone. 'I'll be five minutes' Victoria called back. She actually wanted to have a look around at the circus, maybe she would find Quaxo.

Victoria was walking when she heard a loud racket coming from a tent. Trying to be careful not to be seen, she found a hiding spot between some equipment and a hole in the tent. She peeked inside and saw a large beefy man. With him were a tall lanky man and Quaxo on the floor, curled up and bleeding.

'What you doing now baby, crying for your mamma' the beefy one laughed as he was throwing objects around. 'Oh that's right, you don't have one.'

'Yeah you spoiled little brat, your lucky that we even kept you.' The tall one growled while drinking something out of a jug.

'You just have to ruin everything don't ya!' Victoria heard Quaxo crying really hard, muttering something.

'What's that? You say you're sorry?' The beefy man grabbed Quaxos hair and pulled him back. Quaxo noticed they eye staring at him through the hole; he looked at her for a split second before closing his eyes.

'We let you go to that hoisey doisey ballet school and this is how you repay us' He snarled while throwing him back.

'We're lucky that that woman gave you a scholarship' the other one laughed harshly. 'Apparently, it has a talent.'

'Yeah, but I guess your luck just ran out.' The beefy man walked over to a chest and picked up what looked like a gun. She saw Quaxos eyes staring at her that seemed to say 'Run' so that's what she did. She ran and ran back to the car where Plato was waiting for her.

'Babes, what's wrong?' He asked concerned. Victoria tried to speak but she couldn't because she was crying too heavily. In the distant, she heard a faint 'Bang.'

Quaxo was never seen again...


	3. Tugger and Bombi

The sun was glaring in through the window which caused Bomalurina to stir. She put her hand out, expecting to feel her boyfriend but felt nothing.

'Tugger' she moaned while sitting up. When she heard a flush of the toilet she smiled slightly.

'Morning babes' Tugger laughed before jumping onto the bed, giving Bombi a kiss. 'Damn, you're sexy in the morning.' Bombi laughed before kissing him back. It started to get really passionate; but before they could continue, a scream was coming out of the coming out of the room next door. They looked at each other in surprise before running next door. They saw Bombis younger sister, Demeter in a bit of a shock.

'Demmi, are you ok, what happened?' Bombi asked. Demeter shook her head uneasy.

'I-It's nothing. I thought I saw a mouse' she stammered, before trying to smile. 'Now, if you don't mind, I need to get changed. ' Bombi looked at her sternly before marching out, followed by a slight confused Tugger. Demmi was always fond of any types of animals. In fact, she used to have a pet rat that she called Tibbers. Bombi sat down on a chair next to a table that was swarmed with letters, mainly bills. Tugger sat down next to her.

'Ergh, what am I going to do?' she cried while running her fingers through her hair. 'I can barely afford to feed Demmi at the moment.' Tugger grabbed her hands.

'It's ok. Everything will be just fine.' Bombi smiled. They had been through ruff times before and Tugger had always been there to help them. When Bombis mum and dad died, she was left to look after her and her younger sister for a while before they could get back on their feet.

'Thanks' she said, wiping her tears away. 'I guess I just over-reacted a bit.'

'That's my girl.' Bombi giggled. She loved it when Tugger was being, well, Tugger.

'Thanks, I better get going. If I have to have a job to pay the bills and I need to be there on time so I can keep the job.' She gave Tugger a kiss, grabbed her jacket and ran out of the door. Demeter came out and tried to get out, avoiding Tugger.

'Hey Dem. Where you going?' he asked, wondering why she was trying to avoid him. She looked at him angrily.

'None of your business you perv' she hissed before walking away angrily, leaving Tugger alone. Then he realised that he also had a job and if he didn't get there soon, he would also be fired.

* * *

Tugger worked as a security guard at the Hedan prison. He had been a security guard for several years so he could be closer to his older brother, Munkustrap. Munkustrap got put in prison for murder of their father. At least, that's what everyone else believed. When he arrived, he went to Munkustraps cell first off, as always. Mukustrap was reading the bible, again.

'Have you started it again?' he asked, looking impressed of how religious Munkustrap was. Munkustrap put the bible down and walked over to him smiling.

'Not really, I keep on getting bored like after five pages. This time, I've promised myself that I will get at least half way through.' Tugger laughed.

'Well, good luck with that.' Munkustrap laughed as well.

'How are things with Bombi? Has she accepted yet?' Munkustrap asked, causing Tugger to frown.

'I haven't asked her yet. She's in a hard time at the moment.' He sighed. 'I'll ask her as soon as everything gets better.' Munkustrap eyed him.

'You said that last time.' Tugger mumbled something which Munkustrap couldn't hear. 'If you don't hurry up and ask her, then someone else will do it.'

'Yeah, yeah, I will.' Tugger quietly said. 'Listen, today I'll be working at the visits room today.' Munkustrap smiled.

'Cool, I'll be seeing you again around this time tomorrow.' Tugger nodded and headed down to the visiting room.

* * *

Tugger never liked the visiting room. He never liked it watching the prisoners' family because he felt sorry for them.

'Hey Tugger' another security guard with the name of Steve called out as he entered the prisoners side. 'You seen the chick here to visit Macavity?' He asked and Tugger shook his head slightly embarrassed, the prisoners heard. 'Well, you should. She is hot.' Some of the prisoners chuckled; it seemed as if someone would get a bit hurt by Macavity. Tugger walked over to Macavitys section so he could see who the girl was that they were talking about. He walked over but he didn't expect that the girl to be the girl that he loved.

* * *

Tugger couldn't work very well for the rest of the day. How did Bombi know Macavity, one of the most dangerous criminals that they held? Once his shift was over, he went back to Bombis house so he could clear a few things up. When he entered the house, Bombi ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, smiling happily.

'Tugger, you were right! I got given a lot of money today. Enough to pay all our bills and some left over! ' Tugger smiled slightly, he had never seen her so happy.

'That's great! Where'd you get it?' Bombis' smile left instantly, as if she didn't think that Tugger was going to ask about it. Tugger frowned. 'I saw you at the prison today.' Bombis eyes widened. 'How do you know Macavity?' he asked. There was no way out so Bombi had to tell the truth.

'Macavity's my ex-boyfriend. We were together when he got arrested.' She could tell that Tugger was upset with that. 'I broke it off months ago, before you and I got together.'

'Then why were you there today?' He was still a bit upset, but not as much as before.

'He was quite wealthy before it happened. He said that if I ever needed it, the money was left for me. Apparently, it still is. I guess he has no one better to give it to.' Tugger felt so much better.

'Well, there is no one better then you' He kissed her again. The moment felt right, so he did it. He kissed her on the neck and whispered, 'Will you marry me?' Bombi smiled back.

'Yes.'


	4. Demeter, Etcetera and Alonzo

_Quick note to PlatoLuvr-08, hope you don't mind but I probably won't do that idea (I can't really write hot romances) at least not for a while. Oh yeah, and while writing this I actually found out that Demeter and Alonzo were mates in some performances. Who knew?_

Demeter couldn't sleep and she was tossing around in her bed. It was not because of the sounds she heard coming from the room next to her. That stupid Tugger, he acted as if he owned the place. What did Bombi see in him? Oh yeah, Demeter chuckled, he was a man whore when they met him. No, it wasn't that. Demeter had been feeling sick lately and was late. There was a tap on her window and Demeter jumped up. Her best friend Etcetera was on the other side, holding a bag. Demeter wondered how she got there so early. Disregarding the thought, she ran over the bag and opened it. Etcetera came in and Demeter immediately grabbed the bag.

'Thanks Cetty, you're the best' Demeter said, giving Cettie a hug before running to the bathroom. Etcetera stayed in the room. Quickly, Demeter opened the bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. Ripping it out of the box, Demeter grabbed the little white stick and went around to doing it. Once she was done, she grabbed all the things and went back to her room. However, on the way back, she bumped into the one and only Tugger.

'Watch where you're going you pig.' Demeter hissed, shoving Tugger into the wall. Even though she didn't look like it, Demeter was extremely strong. Tugger put on a false smile and grabbed Demmi by the shoulder.

'Demmi, listen, I need to talk to you. It's about Bombi.' Demmi didn't care who or what it was about. She shook Tuggers hand of her shoulder and started to walk back to her room.

'Listen, I don't care what you do with my sister, as long as you don't hurt her, does that help?' she asked mockingly. Tugger mumbled something which Demeter couldn't hear. She went back to her room and saw that Etcetera was looking at the books next to her bed.

'What took so long?' Cetty asked as Demeter sat down on the bed.

'Eugh, I ran into Tugger' Demeter complained and Cetty smiled.

'Oh my god, he's here why didn't you tell me?' Etcetera pratically squealed. She had a major thing for Tugger and everyone knew it.

'Be quiet, they can hear you.' Demeter hissed, making Etcetera feel ashamed. 'That is why I couldn't have told you. For christs sake, you're obsessed with him.' Demeter then realised that she was making Etcetera upset. 'Sorry about that.'

'No, it's alright. I know that my obsession is a bit over the top' Demeter chuckled slightly to this. 'And, you're just a bit upset over the test.' Demeters eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about the test for some reason.

'How long has it been?' she asked quickly, making Etcetera jump.

'Uhm, five minutes I think.' Etcetera then realised what she was talking about. 'Where's the test?' Demeter looked around and saw the bag on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. Her face went into shock. 'What, what is it?' Etcetera asked before taking the pregnancy off of Demeter and looked at it. She went slightly pale.

'Y-You're pregnant.' Etcetera whispered.

Demeter started to breathe quickly; she was so scared that actually screamed. Etcetera knew that her sister and Tugger were next door so she quickly jumped under the bed. At that second, Tugger and Bombi entered the room.

'Demmi, are you ok,What happened?' Bombi asked.

'I-It's nothing. I thought I saw a mouse' she stammered, before trying to smile. 'Now, if you don't mind, I need to get changed' Why did she have to scream? Now, if you don't mind, I need to get changed,' she said, hoping that they'll leave. When Tugger and Bombi left, Demeter closed the door and locked it. She went over to the bed and fell down crying. Etcetera came out from under the bed and sat down next to Demeter.

'Hey, it's ok. Maybe if you just go and talk to Rob about it' Etcetra said. Rob was Demeters boyfriend and was very responsible. Demeter just shook her head violently 'Rob is the father, isn't he?' Etcetera asked carefully. Demeter sat up slowly and Etcetera could see that Demeter was crying. Demeter shook her head.

'No, Rob isn't the father. We still haven't had bloody sex yet.' Etcetera gasped.

'If Rob isn't the father, then who is?' She asked quietly. Demeter took a deep breathe to try to relax. Once she was able to recollect her thoughts, Demeter finally spoke.

'You know Alonzo?'

'Rob's friend? The one that Rob helped to get a job?' Etcetera asked. She had only met him once.

'Well, yeah. Once when Rob was working, Alonzo offered me a lift home and one thing lead to another. And now, I'm pregnant...' She almost started to cry again but decided that there was no use. She just had to go and talk to Alonzo. He was the one responsible for the whole mess. It was as if Etcetera read her mind.

'We should go talk to him. After all, he's the one who cause it' Even though she was still upset, Demeter smiled at this and even laughed slightly.

'Fine. But just let me freshen up first.' Etcetera nodded and ran out the window. Demeter grabbed a shirt and some pants from her wardrobe and put them on. Who cared that she was still a mess? She heard the entrance door close. Good, Bombi was gone. She still had to face Tugger, after all, he couldn't go out the window. Don't ask why, she just couldn't. She crept out but got spotted by Tugger and snapped at him. 'I must remember to apologize to him later.' Even though she hated him to the core, she never wanted to mention his past to him. As soon as she left the house, it started to rain.

'Great, another moment to add to my wonderful' Demeter muttered sarcastically.

'It's ok. Look, an umbrella. How convenient.' Etcetera smiled as she spotted an umbrella on the ground. She picked it up and opened it, revealing that it was not broken in anyway.

'Now that's weird.' Demeter said and Etcetera nodded in agreement.

'But, there's no point arguing with the gods.' Demeter chuckled. Etcetera was really weird.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was like a ten minute walk to the police station where Rob worked. It was uncomfortable in the silence so they just started talking about like, nothing and everything. Etcetera wanted to take Demeters' mind off the pregnancy issue. It didn't really work. After a while, it stopped raining so they could take the umbrella down and after a few more minutes, they had reached the police station. After a few uncomfortable seconds at the door, they went in. As always, it was busy but Demeter noticed Alonzo sitting at a desk straight away. She tried to go up to him but was grabbed by Rob.

'Hey sweetie, missed you.' He said, kissing Demeter. She did kiss him back but didn't really mean it.

'Yeah yeah, love you too. Uhm, can I talk to Alonzo for a minute.' She asked, looking guilty when she noticed that Rob was confused at her reaction.

'Uhm, sure,I guess. Why?'

'Oh, it's nothing. I just think I left my jacket in his car.' Rob smiled slightly.

'You do have a habit of misplacing things.'

'You have no idea' Demeter muttered angrily.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.' Demeter said quickly. Her and her loud mouth. She gave him a kiss. 'I'll be back soon' she said before she walking over to Alonzo, leaving Etcetera and Rob alone. It was always awkward when you're left with your best friends' boyfriend. Etcetera was the first one to say something.

'Nice shoes.'

Alonzo was currently doing some paperwork when Demeter came up to him and slammed her hands on the desk. Alonzo jumped.

'Damn it Demmi, want do you want?' he asked pissed off.

'I need to talk to you about "the incident"!' She said, equally angry.

'You mean how you seduced me?'

'I did not seduce you!' Demeter hissed. A few people had started staring at them, 'What the hell do you want?'She growled at them. They all immediately went back to work. Demeter took in a deep breathe, trying to relax. 'Plus, it's not about that.' She sat down on the chair opposite Alonzo. 'Listen, I'm just going to be blunt with this. I'm pregnant.' Alonzos' face went whiter then normal.

'And, is it...' He asked cautiously.

'Yes. So you can see that we're in a bit of a trouble.'

'You can say that again.' A voice came out from behind Demeter. She spun around and saw Rob standing obviously angry.

'Rob,' Demeter gasped quickly, standing up. Alonzo was still sitting there in daze.

'How could have done this to me Demmi?' Rob snarled angrily. Demmi went up to him.

'Baby, I'm really sorry.' She cried, trying to give Rob a hug but he flinched, pushing her away.

'Get away from me you Slut' He practically screamed and now the whole police station was looking. 'How could you have done this to me Demmi? I loved you.'

'And I love you too Robbie. Please forgive me.' Demeter cried back.

'Just stay away from me. I never want to see you're two timing face again. And you...' he was now attacking Alonzo. 'I thought you were my mate. I gave you your job and this is how you repay me.' Rob was yelling.

'Geez Rob, take it easy.' One of the officers said but Rob ignored him.

'I never want to see either of you two again, and if I do, you'll regret it' He marched out of the station angrily, shoving past observers. Demeter just stood there, shaken up by what just happened. Alonzo slowly stood up.

'Demmi, I...' He started to stammer before Demeter interrupted.

'Alonzo, I think you've done enough. Why can't you just leave me alone?' She cried through held back tears. Alonzo went over to Demeter, trying to give him a hug but received a slap. Demeter ran out of the station, followed by Etcetera. Etcetera tried calling out to Demeter, but Demeter was too upset to talk. Instead, she ran and ran as fast as she could, to nowhere in particular. Finally, she stopped in an alley in shock Etcetera came up to her and stopped as well. It was as if nothing else mattered because right in front of them was a shabby man lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

_*Suspensful music. Dern Dern Deeern.*_


End file.
